


Family Pictures

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for the Manga, kuro comforts mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru and Kuro return to his childhood home. There, he discovers his father's name.





	Family Pictures

“Nothing has changed. There’s a lot of weeds in the yard though.” Mahiru said as he walked through the gate. He looked over the simple bungalow that he lived in with his mother. After his uncle adopted him, he moved out of the quaint house. He hadn’t returned since he was a child. He thought that it was a shame that the house had been empty for such a long time. “Hopefully, the dust won’t be too bad.”

“I should remind you that we’re only staying the night so you don’t need to clean this entire house. Knowing you, you would think about it.” He joked and Mahiru rolled his eyes. While Kuro was speaking in a teasing tone, he watched Mahiru’s expression carefully. He could only imagine what he was feeling now that they were in his childhood home.

The house had a small yard and he pictured a young Mahiru playing there. Kuro knew how much Mahiru loved his mother and there were likely bittersweet memories in the house. He wanted to ask him how he felt but he thought that it was best to wait. Mahiru would wait for him to be comfortable before they talk and that helped him. Hopefully, he could do the same for Mahiru.

“I don’t know why C3 couldn’t ask your uncle or someone else to pick up those files.” He pointed out.  

Mahiru reminded him, “My uncle is busy and he can’t drive all the way to the countryside. Thinking simply, I should be the one to retrieve the files since I know this house well. What I want to know is how he could forget important documents here. Uncle Toru would visit us a lot and play with me. I never imagined he was fighting vampires. I’m still trying to process it.”

He unlocked the door and they walked through the door. Kuro opened the curtains and let light into the home. While he did that, Mahiru pulled a white cloth off the furniture. Dust leapt into the air and made him cough slightly. It wasn’t much but Kuro patted his back tenderly. Mahiru smiled at him and said, “I’m fine. Thank you, Kuro.”

“This is cozy.” The compliment made Mahiru smile. Kuro placed their bags on the couch. Since the house was on the edge of the city, they had to take a train. They decided to stay at the house for the night and take the train home the next morning. He rubbed his stiff neck and groaned, “That chair was impossible to sleep in. Do you want to order dinner now or search for that file first?”

“Uncle already told me where it likely is. Hopefully, the documents will help us learn how to contain the Jinn released and heal your siblings. You can order take out while I get it.” Mahiru said and Kuro nodded. He preferred to cook dinner for them but the house wasn’t equipped with food. He reminisced about a simpler time and the memories were bittersweet.

Mahiru walked to the cabinet and pulled open the bottom drawer. He found a few books and small items he didn’t pack when he moved out. His uncle helped him pack back then and Mahiru couldn’t be more grateful for his support. “Oh, what’s this?”

Kuro knelt next to Mahiru and looked over his shoulder. A photo album was tucked into the corner of the drawer. He knew how important his mother was to him so he was surprised he hadn’t taken it with him. But Mahiru didn’t recognize the album. He flipped it open and the first picture was of his mother. “This looks like photos from when my mom and uncle were in high school.”

“You get a lot from your mother’s side of the family.” He mused as they flipped through the album. “Are there any baby pictures of you here?”

“I think this is Mom’s photo album from her high school days.” Mahiru didn’t know if his uncle merely forgot or if it was too painful to take. His mother’s death was difficult for both of them but he didn’t see his uncle’s pain because he was only a child. But they became a family and helped each other move past their mourning. “I should bring this home. Simply put, there must be important memories in here.”

“Photos can be made in seconds these days. In the past, we had to sit for hours in front of a painter. Lily made us pose for a portrait once.” Kuro regretted that they didn’t record more memories together. He didn’t have many pictures with his family because they had to keep their existence a secret. If someone discovered a photo of them from centuries ago, they would ask questions.

When he explained that to Mahiru, he said, “It’s never too late to make memories and take photos with your siblings. After this war is over, we should take group photo with everyone. Right now, we need to find that file and help your siblings recover their Jinn.”

* * *

A knock woke Kuro later that night. He groaned loudly but he did his best to fight against the haze of sleep. It was likely Mahiru knocking on his door since he was the only other person in the house. Kuro opened the door and he was standing there like he predicted. He wasn’t expecting Mahiru to look so pale and shaken though. He immediately reached out to him. “Are you okay, Mahiru?”

He didn’t answer him aside from shaking his head. He stepped aside and let him into the room. Mahiru walked to the bed and he sank onto the mattress. Kuro noticed that he was clutching a photo and his hands were trembling. He turned on a lamp and saw that it was a photo of his mother holding an infant. He guessed that it was Mahiru. “Do you miss your mother?”

Mahiru turned the photograph around so he could see the writing on the back.  _August 7th. Our son is a month old now. Mahiru has your nose, Touma._

Kuro gasped when he read the name. He looked from the photo to Mahiru who was still silent. He touched his arm and wished he was better with words. What could he say in this situation? Mahiru’s hands stopped shaking but Kuro knew that he was still trying to process the meaning behind the words. Touma was his father.

Mahiru did the last thing Kuro expected he would. He laughed bitterly. “When I used Elpis and entered his mind, he tried to taunt me with my father. ‘Your father is a terrible, wicked man.’ If only I knew the truth then, I would’ve punched him a second time for making Mom’s life difficult.”

“I’ll hold him down for you.” Kuro offered and Mahiru made a strained laugh. His brown eyes didn’t hold the same warmth it usually did whenever he smiled. He shifted closer to him and leaned against his arm. Mahiru wrapped his arms tightly around Kuro’s waist, wanting to borrow his strength and composure.

“After my mom died, I accepted that I would never learn who my father was. Isn’t it ironic? I learned who my father was but I still can’t ask him anything. He’s dead.” A tiny sigh escaped Mahiru. “There’s a lot of things I wanted to ask my father but I doubt I would forgive him no matter what he said. I just wanted to have a few answers like why he left us.”

“There are a few things you can be certain about.” Kuro wrapped his hand around Mahiru’s. He guided his hand and urged him to turn the picture again. “Your mom loved you.”

“She was a great mother and she did her best to raise me by herself.” Mahiru nodded and finally smiled.

A few minutes earlier, he had been looking through the old photo album and then he discovered the truth. His world spun until he was dizzy and confused. Everything he thought he knew suddenly became questionable to him. As he worried over the possibilities, he instinctively went to Kuro. He knew he could rely on him when things became confusing. Kuro protected him throughout all the supernatural scenarios they found themselves in.

“Thank you for talking with me about this.” Mahiru said.

“I didn’t say much. We can both agree that you’re better with words and comforting others.” Despite his protests, Mahiru shook his head. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He placed the photo on the bedside table and then laid back on the bed. The tension Mahiru felt was almost gone and there was one more thing he wanted to ask Kuro.

“Is it alright if we have a little sleepover in your room? I would like to talk a little longer.”

“This is your house so you can sleep wherever you want.” Kuro shrugged but his answer made Mahiru smile. He jumped to his feet and walked out of the room. Mahiru soon returned with a heavy futon and pillows. Kuro helped him when he almost tripped over the blanket. He spread out the futon but Kuro laid down on it before Mahiru could. “You take the bed.”

“But the bed would be more comfortable for you. I don’t mind sleeping on the futon.” Mahiru insisted and nudged his shoulder. Kuro grunted and pulled his blanket over his head. Even if he didn’t say anything, he knew that Kuro was being thoughtful and kind. He smiled and climbed onto the bed. Mahiru leaned over the edge slightly and tapped Kuro’s shoulder. “What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?”

“Maybe doughnuts. I don’t know if we can find anything good at the station tomorrow.” He pushed the blanket off him and saw Mahiru staring back at him. The light from the lamp softened his face and there was a warm glow on his skin. Kuro whispered, “How are you feeling?”

“I already came to terms with my father a long time ago. The only thing that changed is that I have a face and a name for him.” Mahiru reassured him. He closed his eyes but he felt Kuro lock their fingers together. His touch was light but also warm and comforting. “I’m my own person. If I ever adopt a child, I’ll never abandon them.”

“You’re already act like a mother hen with our friends so you’ll be a great parent.” The encouragement was mixed with a joke and Mahiru lightly flicked Kuro’s forehead. Then he rubbed his finger over the spot he flicked. Kuro chuckled and said, “You’ll be a strict mom. Maybe the person you marry will be more laidback. They can teach that kid the wonders of cake after midnight.”

“That’s bad, Kuro.” He said and Kuro laughed. He found himself laughing along with him. Mahiru had to admit, “I never thought much about romance and dating. It’s simpler to let these things happen naturally. I have to focus on school too.”

Despite his lazy nature, he was kind and dependable. He would like to be with someone like Kuro. When the thought crossed his mind, Mahiru blushed. He laid back in the bed and pulled the covers to his lips. “It’s late so we should go to sleep. Are you sure you’re comfortable down there? I can share.”

“I already said it’s alright. Just lend me your shoulder when I fall asleep on the train tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Mahiru gave him a smile and whispered. “Goodnight, Kuro. Thank you for everything.”


End file.
